This is a Phase 1 trial designed to evaluate infusional phosphorothioate c-myb antisense oligodeoxynucleotide (LR3001) in CML. The objectives of this study are 1 to evaluate the toxicity of LR3001 in patients with CML in accelerated phase or blast crisis. II, to evaluate the pharmacokinetics of LR-3001 when administered by IV infusion and thereafter. III, to correlate results of the supporting laboratory studies with any toxicities and clinical responses observed.